After Promise Day
by KonohaKame01
Summary: It is basically what happens 4 years after Promise Day. It's mainly EdWin, but there is a bit of Royai & Almei. Rated T for Edward's Marvelous Mouth.


He was annoyed, pissed off, and wondering how did his life take a turn to this. Edward had arrived in Table City to ask Julia and Ashleigh Criton about their alchemy for his research, and after a long day of studying alchemic notes, he decided to go outside for some air. Big mistake. Girls kept giving him a flirtatious look and some even gave him their numbers. He didn't know how to cope with it, and not wanting to do anything more with them, just started to ignore them, but to no avail. Soon after running into Julia on the streets, she simply told him that there was nothing to worry about and that he should just do something to get his mind off of it.

So he did. He went to the bar. The alcohol made him feel numb and depressed but he kept on drinking. Soon after his 3 shot of tequila the bar tender sparked up a conversation. "So what's with all the drinking, buddy? You don't look like that one to drink. Something bothering ya?" He asked. Ed glared at him with a look of defeat and just blurted out what was on his mind. "Yeah, something is bothering me." Ed replied, hoping he would just leave him alone. The bar tended, not noticing this at all continued with his questions. "What is it? I mean, if it's about woman then you gotta remember that this towns chock full of em. It's a bachelors dream to live here. Besides, a good looking man like you should just pick one already." "But that's the problem! I've already got a girl back at home! And these sluts are pissing me off. I bet they can't even fend for themselves." Ed stated.

"Ah so you're a traveler? How long since you last saw er?" The bar tender asked. "Um...2 years..." Edward replied. The poor guy didn't know what he just said. "2 YEARS!? Well my boy I'm afraid she may be off with another man by now." He said with a hint of disappointment for the poor man. "WHAT!? No! Winry would never do that to me, would she? Gah! I don't know anymore!" Edward yelled in confusion and in frustration. After learning about Edward's travels, the bartender stated his opinion. "Well, you did visit all the countries ya needed to right? So I see no reason for ya to stay here in Milos. I think your family needs ya. Now, can't ya just copy the notes? Yeah, just do that, and see if your girl is still waiting for ya." He says with a small but reassuring smile. Ed gives him a wide grin. "Thanks! I think i'll do just that!"

After copying all the notes, and saying good bye to Ashleigh and Julia, Edward bought a ticket for Central and told them he'd stay there for a few days. "Hold it. I thought you were going straight to Resembool after heading to Central, what do you have to do? Break up with a secrete lover?" Ashleigh asked. "Ashleigh!" Julia scolded, hitting his arm as he winced and apologized. "I think I have an idea on what your doing. But you might need this." She said as she handed Edward a box. When she handed it to him, Ashleigh swore he heard the sound of metal clinking. "Gah! I knew I forgot something! Thanks Julia; Your a life saver. Soon Edward was on his train and out of Milos.

"Hey Julia," Ashleigh starts. "What was in that box?" Julia closes her eyes and smiles. "Oh, it was just something she made for him. It helped him a lot and now he can return the favor." She states. "Y-you don't mean- What? Holy crap that's romantic." He replies dumbfounded. "Yeah. Even if he isn't there anymore, he will always be holing her hand." "Yeah, anyways let's go oil up your leg. I heard squeaking." He says now back in his serious nature. "Yeah yeah I'm coming." Julia says. She looks up to the beautiful dusk sky. _"I wonder if I'll find love like that too?" _ "Come on Julia! That leg won't oil itself!" Ashleigh yells from inside the house. "Sorry!" She yells as she goes inside.

**SO! What did you think? Did you like the chapter? The next chapter will include Mr. Mini Skirt Man, and his Lieutenant. The next one will be up in a week! Thank you for reading! ~KonohaKame01**


End file.
